


Sesshomaru-hot-dad-sama

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, sesskag - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Married Couple, Mates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Sweet and simple interaction between SessKag. Happy Valentine's Day
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Collection of SessKag Stories, Kagome_and_Male_Partners, SessKag stories that are already finished, Sessh_Kag_Faves





	Sesshomaru-hot-dad-sama

“Do not worry so much, he will be fine. Just focus on your rest.”

Petting the face of their five month old, Kagome glanced from the sleeping infant to his father and shook her head. “I don’t think I’m ready for this, how can I sleep wondering about where he is? What if he gets hungry, or needs me?”

“We’ve been over this.” Sesshomaru led her back to the futon, “It will only be a few hours. A perfectly safe stroll around the territory. If he needs his Mother beforehand, we will promptly return.”

She stifled a yawn, “The way you say that makes me sound unreasonable. I guess a little fresh air would do him good.” It was at that moment their little bundle woke up and giggled, grabbing his Father’s finger as it waggled in front of his nose. Kagome smiled weakly, “Okay...but only since you met my demands.” She flicked one of the straps holding their son to his chest.

His brows rose, “You will not further protest?”

“Nope. Nope.” She kissed both their cheeks and let her shoulders sag, “It’s important to get rest every now and then... I guess.” As she stared at her baby, her eyes full of longing, “Better go before I change my mind.”

Cradling the strange contraption she’d used to strap their baby to his chest, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his exhausted wife’s forehead, “Get some sleep.”

“You know,” Upon his return, Sesshomaru heard the voice of his Mate speaking and he quirked an ear, “He looked really hot wearing the baby wrap.” Both she and another woman giggled.

Flexing his pecs as he strolled through the doors, Sesshomaru flipped his hair over his shoulder and paused for a moment, glancing at his Mate from over his shoulder. Laying in their private bath, looking ever the picture of delectable. 

He could feel her blue eyes ogling him as he’d walked in. The contraption wasn’t what he’d consider attractive...but his Mate on the other hand had very strange tastes. 

_ Keep on looking, Koi.  _

The servant she’d been speaking to flushed as she lowered her head and scurried from the room.

His eyes were on the lascivious eyes of his Mate.

He showed her the line of his body, just enough for her to see a glimpse of the front of him. Their most precious pup, his heir, slept against his chest, strapped to him with black fabric that tied around his waist and shoulders, knotted at the back. Silver hair fanned around him.

Her lips pressed together as she tried not to let go of the sexy grin he knew he deserved. _ He looked good. She liked it, and he knew it. _ Pink tinged her cheeks, and she looked down at the bar of soap she’d been distracted from.

_ Hn _ . 

Stalking forward, he stopped at the edge of the raised bath.

“Sesshomaru?” She blinked up at him, her blush intensifying. 

Hands cradling their baby’s chubby legs and back, molten amber gaze on her, he smirked, “Do you like what you see?” 

“Mhm.” She covered her mouth and fake coughed through an embarrassed laugh, but her eyes were heady and that was all he needed, “It’s a very attractive look.” Her fingers splashed through the frothy bubbles, “You should use it often.”

“Indeed. It seems you feel better after your rest.” 

“I do. Thank you for encouraging it.”

He cradled the baby’s head as he leaned down and captured a warmth filled kiss. Her fingers ran over his cheek and into his hair, holding him close as the heat between them grew and she’d gotten more of a taste than he’d initially intended. 

“You’re such a hot dad.” She whispered against his mouth, “I love it.”

He smirked, kissing her once before he stood back up and checked to make sure the baby was secure before settling her with another smoldering gaze, “Add it to my title.”

“Ooo, Sesshomaru-hot-dad-sama,” She snickered, “Are you sure you want Jaken calling you that?”

The sexy look shifted to one of abhorrence, “He wouldn’t dare.”

Suddenly whimpering and lip smacking began. The little boy squirmed against his Father’s chest. Rooting for nourishment. “Looks like you’re up, Hot Mom.” 

She laughed, “Alright, Hot Dad. Give me two minutes and I’ll be in to feed him.”

“I will go change his pants.”

Sinking into the water, Kagome rinsed her hair, still verging on exhausted. 

By the time they’d finished caring for the baby, Kagome let her body flop onto the futon with a groan. Two strong arms pulled her against comforting heat. She draped her arms over his chest and kissed the space above his heart. 

His claws swept through her hair and along the line of her spine, lulling. 

When she fell asleep like he'd known she so desperately needed to, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
